Fear The Living Not The Dead
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Just after they saved the boy from the walkers and returned to Herschel's farm, Daryl is out searching for Sophia when he comes across a broken girl who is ready to take her own life. When he finds out what happened to her and her sister it is a wakeup call for all the members of the group; its not the dead we should fear, its the living.
1. Chapter 1

**i would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend RoseSara, she helped me with my horrible writer's block.;) enjoy**

* * *

With his crossbow in hand, Daryl krept through the woods. He was used to being quiet and stealth-like when he went hunting for squirrels. But this time he was searching for someone; Sophia, Carol's little girl. He didnt know what it was that compelled him to go looking, but here he was, day after day, searching.

Maybe it was because he knew how it felt to have a missing loved one. His brother _was_ a sum' bitch, but he was family. And now he had nothing. As much as he hated to admit it, he sort of felt better being in the group. Merle wasn't there to make him look like a dumb-ass hick like his brother made himself look. Many people didnt know Daryl was different, they didnt care to find out who he was or how he really acted when the older Dixon was around. To them he was just like his brother, so thats the way he acted around them. But now, he could act like his self.

He went a little farther when he heard a faint crunching noise. Sounded like walking. He changed his direction and worked himself around the trees in a big circle to see if he could cut off whatever was making that noise. once they got a little louder and closer, he hid behind a tree.

He could hear faint breathing and a reaoccurring sob. He peaked around to see the side profile of a woman. She was completely naked and walking slowly. He noticed her shoulder twitched often as he watched her walk. He had his bow now trained on the back of her head but hesitated when she slumped against a tree. Her sobs became more vocal and she dropped something that sounded heavy. She brought a muddy hand up to cover her mouth as the other hugged her waist.

He started walking towards her, determined to see if she was alive. His patience was rewarded when she slowly dropped to her knees, still leaning on the tree. He watched her pick up a 22 caliber pistol.

...

Grasping the handle in her hand Ginny stared at it intently, wondering if it will cease her pain and agravation. The barrel of the gun was slender and spotless. What a shame to spill more blood on such a perfect weapon. she pulled back the hammer and listened as it clicked slowly putting her at ease as she placed the metal barrel to her temple. She knew it would end her pain and the memories would no longer haunt her. It would be easy like picking a flower or pulling her hair away from her face on a windy day, she welcomed it but her eyes teared as she knew that her sister was still missing and if she ended her own life how could she save her sister's?

"Where you bit?" He blurted out.

She dropped the gun and turned wide-eyed at him with tears forming in her eyes as she protested he come any further.

"Please!" She sobbed." Just stop! Leave me alone!"

...

"Damnit woman!" He yelled pulling her up by her arm and searching her shaking body for a bite wound, but found none. He lowered his weapon to take off his shirt and helped the woman into it. Her legs started to give way again but he let her lean on him.

"What the hell happened?" He said quietly.

"I-." She started." Our camp, it's gone. Attacked."

"By walkers?"

"What?" Her eyes met his with confusion.

"Those things." He replied." Those walking dead things."

"No." She said quieter." It was people. Living people. They attacked me and my sister."

She lost her footing and stumbled a bit with a yelp, but he caught her and pulled her back up to him.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, Kay?"

She nodded and walked with him.

...

She nervously kept glancing at the man helping her. why couldn't he had just left her? So she wouldn't be using the rest of her energy to hope she was being brought to safety and to fear she may be walkin back into the hands of those monsters.

But she liked and appreciated how tender he was being with her as he rushed her past trees, keeping himself alert.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, trying to stay on the hopeful side, but his brief silence sent her back to fear.

"Goin' back to the farm my group is staying at." He replied.

she froze.

"Group? What group?"

...

she tried but failed to pull away from him. He glared at her for making him stumble but kept a firm grip.

"Do that again and I'll leave you." He growled." I ain't some big rescuer goin' around saving people all the time and I wont hesitate again to drop you right here. The last thing we need is another mouth to feed and another reason for the old man to bitch at us."

"How can I know I can trust you? I didnt see all the men and you could be one of them." She glared back but her face fell to a cringe as she held in another groan."OH God!"

He felt her collapse and went down with her to land on his knees.

"What the hell is wrong? Come on get up!"

" I can't." She protested." My ankle hurts, and my sides..." She trailed off with hiss as he examined her ankle.

It didn't take long to find the trail back to the ranch and after twenty minutes of carrying her, he brought her to the fence opening.

"How many were there?" He asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." She replied just as quiet." Maybe 15, maybe more."

...

"Daryl." Came a voice.

Ginny looked up to a blonde woman walking towards them.

"What the hell?" Said a man with a buzzcut.

"Found her out in the woods. She's been attacked." He answered, leaving out the part about her killing herself. She looked at him with greatful eyes.

" I'm Andrea." Said the blonde."What's yours?"

"Ginny." She replied with relief that she wasn't about to be jumped.

" Come on." Andrea said." I'll get you to Herschel."

Ginny walked with her up the rest of the drive way, across the grass, and up the staires into the house. She was met by a young blonde girl who lightly smiled at her. Then she came up to an old man. This must be Herschel.

She hesitated and glanced back out the door to Daryl. She kind of missed his warm hand on her arm.

"I'm Herschel. Lets get you upstaires and see whats wrong.

She knew what was wrong with herself but she felt a little guilty. It happened to her and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt guilty because she felt weak.

...

About an hour later Herschel sent for Daryl to come to the house. when he stepped into the upstaires room he was met with a glare.

"You said you found her in the woods?" The vet asked gesturing to the sleeping girl in the bed.

"Girl was about to shoot herself. Im lucky I got her here, she didnt trust me. Said live people attacked her."

Herschel's face softened a bit but he still glared.

" Shes got a spranged ankle, but..."

"What?" Daryl asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

" Her whole pelvis is swollen." He replied slowly and quietly." She's been raped and more than once." He sighed and sat on the bed." She asked me not to tell anyone. I guess she's ashamed."

with gritted teeth and clenched fists, Daryl was already stomping out of the room and slaming doors as he left the house.

* * *

**thanks for reading I hope this interests you will review or alert. either is fine and greatly appreciated. so tell me if you want to read more. **

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, loved the feedback and it went greatly appreciated.**

**animefangirl0219~thanks for favoriting:)**

**Emberka-2012~ thank for reviewing and alerting:)**

**Leyshla Gisel(hope I spelt that right)~ Yes it is sad, but I thought it would be something Daryl could have. To be able to know he saved someone even though he couldn't save Sophia anod thank you for reviewing:)**

**PhantomWatcher1~ thank you for alerting:)**

**i-dun-did-it~ thank you for alerting. **

**Smkelover~ thank you for reviewing and alerting and you caught me right when I was about to finish up and update:)**

**(Note for people who like to Flame)~**

** before anyone complains, Ginny isn't naturally a timid, sensitive girl. She pretty much raised her sister she had to be strong. I'm not gonna make her a mary sue so in the name of Dean Winchester "Shit your pie-hole." if your gonna bitch about her attitude. Shes more worried about her sister than herself right now so enjoy and if you don't like it, don't read. It's that simple and please don't ruin it for everyone by being "That Guy/Girl" y'all know who y'all are.**

**Enough with my rant, I own nothing:)**

* * *

Ginny was so comfortable, aside from the dull sting in her ankle and the bruises that were scattered on her body. she felt nausea rise in her stomach and she wanted to cry but she felt that she was all dried , where did the times go when all she had to worry about was if her sister was ready for school? Or the time when she had to pay a late bill. Now that she thought about it, those feelings were pointless. The world has changed so drastically in such a short time and still had Jordan to look after. Ginny made her little sister her first priority.

She didn't care about what happened to herself as much as she was worried for Jordan. Was she even still alive? And if she was, Ginny hoped she wasn't in the hands of those horrible men.

"You're awake."

She looked to her right to see a woman with short gray hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked the younger girl.

Ginny silently looked her over before replying.

"Can you help me up?"

Carol nodded with a soft smile and held out a hand. Ginny took it and pushed herself up.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's ok."

"You not just fibin?" Carol

"I'll be fine." She tipped a bit as she stood." Just not today."

She glanced over to the corner to see Daryl asleep in the chair. Carol followed her gaze.

"He's been here the last two days." She said, smiling at the girl.

cue brooding redneck.

...

Daryl opened his eyes to see Carol helping Ginny up. After two days, she finally woke up. She sure took her damn time.

He stretched, stood, and with a grumble, started walking out of the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He heard Carol muse.

He sent her an exhausted glare and continued out.

he was tired because he had spent the last two nights watching over her, waiting for her to finally wake up.

when he walked out of the house to meet the blinding light of the sun.

"How is she?" Andrea asked.

"Who?" Came Lori.

"The girl Dary brought in." Andrea answered." She was lucky he was out there to find her."

"Yes he was." Came a voice.

everyone turned to see Carol and she brought the girl with her.

"Everyone, this is Ginny."

Her long brown hair was now in a loose ponytail over her shoulder and she was wearing a yellow sunday dress. Daryl knew why. Pants would be too constricting right now.

"Hi, My name is Rick." Said the Sheriff."My wife Lori, my son Carl."

"You've already met me, and Carol." Andrea said.

"I'm Shane."

"Hey there, I'm Glenn."

"I'm Dale." Said the oldest man.

"Theodore, but everyone calls me T-Dog."

She didn't make any eye contact with anyone and started walking towards the horses on the other side of the fence.

"She seems nice." Lori said sarcastically.

Carol ignored her remark and started walking for the dazed girl but was stopped by Maggie who asked her for help.

"Don't worry, I got 'er." Andrea said and started walking for Ginny and giving Lori a glare.

"What's that look for." Lori complained."I'm just saying we know nothing about this girl, aside from Daryl found her in the woods. The only ones who know anything are Herschel, Daryl, and Carol. What about you?" she asked Andrea.

"Not my place to say." The blonde answered over her shoulder.

Daryl sighed and went toward his tent.

...

When Andrea got to the fence Ginny was staring at the horse.

"When I was little." Ginny started." I had a horse. Named it Ginger. I didn't know a lot about horses, but I was good at riding. "

Without even looking away from the animal, she continued.

"When my little sister was born, we had to give it up. Jordan was sick a lot as a kid so we were always going to the hospital."Ginny's closed her eyes as she leaned on the wood." I'v always felt responsible for her. I was her big sister."

"You still are." Andrea put a comforting arm around her.

before Andrea could react, Ginny was already climbing the fence to get into the field. Where she slowly went up and petted the horse.

"I remember when Jordy would tell me she would get me a real horse again some day. So until then she would always get me binders and folders with horses on them or figurines." With a faint smile she turned back to Andrea and tried to continue without laughing." By the end of my Highschool career everyone thought I was obsessed with the damn things."

Andrea smiled at her.

"I know what your feeling." Andrea said with a serious face." Only I know what happened to _my_ little sister. A couple weeks back we were camped out in a quarry outside Atlanta. It might have been because we weren't careful enough, or bad luck, or they were running out of food in the city."She sighed." Our camp was over run with walkers and she was bit. She bled to death and I stayed with her until she turned."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said softly while looking at the ground." I wish we could have met a long time ago and under different circumstances."

"Me too." Andrea smiled.

...

Carol walked up to Daryl's little one-man-camp to retrieve his dirty laundry and give him clean ones.

"Anything from the kid?" She asked.

"Naw, they ain't decided what they want to do yet." He grumbled."If ya ask me, I'd throw his ass out and let the walkers take care of him. He ain't good for the group and we're only puttin' off what's comin'."

* * *

**That concludes chapter dos and I hope you all liked it. Please review and alert if you enjoy my story:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
